Aquella joven de la bella sonrisa
by NocheAmada
Summary: Emily Jones es una joven miembro de la iglesia SUD (más conocida como la iglesia mormona). En su último año de secundaria nacen varios problemas respecto a su religión, es difícil, más ella nunca deja de sonreír. Solo pensaba ¿quién sabía lo que podría ganar en el camino? (aviso: contenido religioso). UKxNyo!USA
1. Aquel pequeño relato de Emily Jones

**_Advertencia:_** este fic tiene incluido un aspecto religioso, se mencionan palabras como Dios y Padre Celestial, además de tocar principios sagrados (la oración y el asistir a la iglesia). Previamente avisado, puedes proseguir con la lectura.

* * *

_**Aquella Joven de la Bella Sonrisa.**_

**Un poco de historia.**

La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días fue fundado el 6 de abril de 1830. En Fallette, New Yorks. Quien restauró la verdad del evangelio nuevamente sobre la tierra fue Jose Smith, a la edad de veinticuatro años.

Actualmente hay 170 templos, 28.000 iglesias y más de 13.000.000 de miembros.

Los profetas nos recitan que no desviarse del sendero correcto es algo difícil de cumplir. Aun más, cuando todos dicen que lo que esta bien, esta mal. Hacen referencia a la música sensual que todos escuchan, el cigarrillo que todos fuman, las groserías que todos dicen... No es fácil.

Y lo peor ¿acaso no cuesta caerse cuando no ves por donde caminas?

* * *

**Aquel pequeño relato de la jovencita Emily Jones.**

Emily Jones era una joven miembro de la iglesia SUD (la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días), que vivía en Utah, una ciudad muy conservadora. Sus principios eran elevados y perseguía sueños y metas sagrados. Ella y su familia se mudaron a New Yorks por cuestiones de trabajo. Ir a la escuela... era una de las cosas que menos disfrutaba hacer. Emily no compartía con ellos, no escuchaba _esa_ clase de música, no conocía el significado de la palabra "bellakeo" y no acompañaba a sus compañeros a comprarse un cigarrillo cuando terminaban las clases. La encontraban aburrida, sosa y "chanta". Los alumnos poco a poco fueron dándole la espalda. No la incluían en los recreos y no armaban grupos con ella a la hora de hacer trabajos de estudio.

Pero aunque su vida estudiantil la desanimaba, Emily sonreía.

Una noche ella se arrodilló en su cama y dando un largo suspiro, recitó mentalmente:

\- _Amoroso y amado Padre Celestial, sé... que lo que estoy viviendo es solo una prueba, aun así necesito un amigo... por favor._

Y así día tras día, hasta que se cumplió un mes, y ella todavía no veía resultado.

* * *

\- Emily.

La aludida subió su vista de la comida en la mesa del comedor. Los alumnos a su alrededor veían con cierta curiosidad la escena. Era anormal que uno de los chicos más conocidos en el liceo hablara con aquella a la que todos molestan.

\- What happen Allen?

\- El viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de Vlad - comenzó el joven corriendo una silla y sentándose en ella.

\- Ya veo... - dijo sin interés.

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- Eh? - subió la cabeza de inmediato despegando la vista de su comida.

\- Si quieres ir, tendrá música, comida y chicos.

\- Y-yo... - se detuvo para meditar un momento.

Emily sentía una molesta inquietud en su pecho susurrándole que no asistiera, pero ella... no podía faltar, era su oportunidad de demostrar que con o sin principios, era una chica bastante entretenida.

\- Ahí estaré.

Y ese, fue el primer gran error que cometió en el año.

* * *

Emily se terminó de maquillar el rostro, lista para la celebración de esa noche. Se colocó máscara de pestañas y un poco de sombra celeste, todo dentro de lo normal. Se mordió el labio mientras abría la puerta de su guardarropa, había estado toda la semana preparando el conjunto. Agradecía, mentalmente, que la fiesta fuera el viernes, si hubiera sido el sábado no podría asistir, sino estaría con cara de zombie en las reuniones de la iglesia.

\- ¡Me voy mamá! - se despidió la americana, con una camiseta de brillos y pantalones negros blue jeans.

\- ¡Adios vida, que te vaya bien! - se oyó de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

\- ¡Gracias!

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dio un chillido de emoción. Al fin podría hacer amigas, y mostrarle a todos que no era la "chica aburrida", sino que muy divertida. Suspiró largamente observando las estrellas, se sentía... tan agradecida... Miró hacia ambos lados y cruzó la calle. Creyó ingenuamente que al su Padre había contestado sus oraciones.

Pero aveces uno cree que la ayuda es la correcta, cuando solo es un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

Su delicada mano iba tocar el timbre de la casa, se sentía ansiosa, su mente se llenaba de ideas de como iba a saludar a la gente, hablar con ellos... entonces sintió una bomba de agua impactando sobre su rostro. Titubeó, más, decenas de ellas. Su reflejo fue cubrirse la cara intentando no chillar. Risas, insultos, las bombas seguían impactando en su cuerpo, ella solo gritaba atemorizada.

De repente el agua ya no era lo único que le caía. Huevos y harina, todo sobre Emily. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron caer por sus ojos, a la vez que ella trataba con todo su esfuerzo huir de ahí.

\- Nerth! - oyó que gritaba Allen a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Fea! - escuchó esta vez el grito del rumano.

Sus mejillas enrojecían mientras las lágrimas de humillación seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Esquivó a la gente que la rodeaba riéndose de ella y corrió hacia la vereda.

Llegó a su casa abriendo rápidamente la puerta y pasando por alto a su madre, se encerró en su habitación. Emily se arrulló en una esquina abrazándose a sí misma. Los sollozos seguían saliendo, atemorizada. ¿Por qué no le daban una oportunidad? ¿No había en el mundo alguien con sus mismos principios?

Los días siguientes la radiente sonrisa de Emily fue perdiendo color. La americana se sentía sola, muerta... vacía.

Sabía que lo correcto era hacer bien a las personas, sonreirles, hacerles reír, darle esperanza. Pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía que se aprovechaban de ella, y Emily ya no querían que la humillaran.

Dolía el silencio.

_¿Padre, es esta una prueba?_

Ardía como el fuego al hacer tacto con la piel.

_Porque siento... que ya no puedo con ella._

Y llorar... no aliviaba la carga.

_¿Podrías perdonarme?_

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trastabillando entró al baño.

_Siento... que me caeré._

Se enjuagó la cara y sacó el maquillaje de su madre, comenzando a pintarse.

_Pero Padre, tenme fé..._

Respiró profundamente mientras miraba atrevidamente a su espejo, se sonrió a sí misma.

_Porque me pondré de pie._

* * *

En la común y poco llamativa secundaria Rullen, era la hora del recreo. Una joven de cabellos rizados se encontraba como siempre, sola. Comía aburridamente un sandwich mientras miraba a las personas de su alrededor, entonces uno de ellos, excéntrico y pintoresco, le llamó la atención.

Tenía el cabello verde y un piercing plateado en la ceja, se veía rebelde. Su consciencia le gritó peligro, más sentía aquel suave y cálido susurro pidiéndole que se acercara a él. Dejó su sandwich en la mesa y caminó nerviosamente hacia el punk.

\- Hola - saludó ella amistosamente cuando lo suficientemente cerca de su persona.

El chico subió la vista y en breves segundos rompió a reír fuertemente, sujetándose su estómago.

\- Huh... ¿pasa algo? - preguntó con sus celestes ojos tratando de entender.

\- Tú, eres... ella - dijo entre risas secándose una lágrima.

Emily vio con conmoción el video de ella siendo empolvada en harina, agua y huevos. Bajó con la cabeza hacia sus zapatos, mirándolos con tristeza.

Arthur acalló sus risas alzando una ceja, espero gritos, chillidos, insultos. No esa reacción.

\- No entiendo cual es su afán con reírse de las personas - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño, aun así sostuvo la mirada.

\- Es divertido - se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo, como si tuviera la razón - Ahora largo.

\- No quiero - se quejó infantilmente.

\- En serio, déjame solo.

\- Please, nadie se junta conmigo.

El chico suspiró exasperándose alejándose de ella.

\- ¡E-espera! - llamó corriendo hacia él y deteniendo sus pasos - Soy Emily - sonrió dulcemente.

El aludido rodó los ojos dejándola atrás.

\- Idiota - susurró uno de los expectantes.

Algunos de los alumnos reían y algunos otros negaban con la cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba la "puritana" hablando con el chico más frío y rudo de la secundaria?

* * *

Los días pasaban y Emily no dejaba de seguir los pasos de aquel joven gruñón. Le hablaba todo el tiempo sobre sus sueños, se reía de sus propias anécdotas y le apretaba las mejillas chillando que era tierno. Él estaba exasperado, no sabía como deshacerse de la cosa chillona y exagerada.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué sucede con las pilas, no se te acaban?

\- No seas cruel "chico sin nombre" - hizo un puchero infantil, y ante su expectación por el apodo agregó - Aun no me has dicho como te llamas.

\- Y no te lo diré - dijo seco.

Emily se acercó a él y puso su dedo en su entrecejo, ignorando el sonrojo del mayor.

\- ¿Qu-qué haces? - susurró avergonzado.

\- Deja de fruncir las cejas, te saldrán arrugas - regañó un pucherito.

Y sucedió algo extraño, el joven rió.

Paso a pasito, el chico inglés se fue abriendo a "esa cosa chillona e infantil". El joven se reía de sus chistes en el recreo y hacían los trabajos juntos en la hora de clases. Fue un gran cambio, para ambos. Dejaron de vivir sus estudios en plena soledad y encontraron a ese alguien a quien decir _amigo._

\- Emily - llamó él una fría noche de otoño a la más pequeña.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me llamo Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

\- ¡Artie! - exclamó la enérgica Emily corriendo hacia él. Les tocaba en otras salas las clases de lengua e historia, así que quedaron de juntarse en un manzano que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Emily corría hacia él cuando se detuvo de improviso: un joven de lentes se tropezó con una piedra y desparramó todos sus libros por el suelo. La menor se arrodilló con él y comenzó a ayudarlo.

\- Ten - sonrió entregándole sus cosas.

El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado y sin decir gracias se alejó de ella. Arthur vio con impotencia la sonrisa de tristeza en los labios de la americana.

\- Hi Artie...

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? . atendió a decir - Te odian y tú les sonríes como si nada, pareces tonta - su traducción sería: diablos, Emily te hacen daño, y yo... no sé como ayudarte.

Emily bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Porque se que lo que hago... enorgullece a mi Padre.

\- Oh dis-disculpa - intentó retractarse - ¿tu padre esta muerto?

Emily rió cubriéndose la boca, y aclaró que hablaba de su Padre Celestial.

\- Dios - la corrigió.

\- Dios y Padre es lo mismo...

\- Como tú digas - habló en un suspiro.

* * *

Un par de días después Emily volvía de comprar pan para su familia, y cuando estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar notó que Arthur descansaba sobre un árbol cerca de su casa.

\- Hola Artie ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pierdo mi tiempo - respondió sin ánimos.

Emily se sentó a su lado. El mayor se veía muerto, pálido, como si no tuviera razones para vivir... como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Quizá lo había ignorado durante algunos días, pero Emily acabó notando que la vida del mayor no era fácil. No habló mucho, pero le dijo brevemente sobre su madre muerta y sus hermanos abusadores. Ella entendió con un poco de dificultad que tenía una mala relación con su familia, y que por esa razón no la invitaba a su casa.

No tenía el don de comprender aquellos temas crueles de la vida, pero veía cada vez más claro que la rebeldía de Arthur se debía, principalmente, a no tener razones por la cual vivir.

\- ¿Sabes...? Antes de vivir acá en la tierra todos vivíamos con Dios.

\- No me digas - habló con ironía rodando los ojos.

Emily se mordió la lengua con molestia, detestaba que Arthur fuera irreverente en aquellos temas que consideraba importantes, pero prosiguió.

\- No podemos recordarlo porque pasamos por el _velo del olvido_.

\- Si se supone que Dios nos quiere tanto, ¿por qué nos mandó a la tierra? - masculló sin atreverse a mirar el cielo.

\- Porque necesitamos ser probados, demostrarle que somos dignos de vivir con él.

\- Emily suenas como mi madre.

La americana suspiró pesadamente poniéndose de pie.

\- No olvides que viene un juicio, Arthur, y solo los que hicieron el bien podrán vivir con él.

* * *

_Seños, muchas gracias... por el importante amigo que me has puesto en mi vida._

Emily guardó sus cuadernos en el casillero con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios. Aquella noche agradeció, en humilde oración, que halla tropezado con Arthur Kirkland en el camino. Sentía un cálido sentimiento al tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo.

Emily giró sobre sus pies para entrar al salón de clases, y al hacerlo, sintió un ardiente golpe en su rostro, que resonó por el pasillo. Emily se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

\- ¿Q-qué...?

\- ¿Crees que puedes estar con quién se te de la misma gana, cualquiera?

Emily cerró los ojos apretando los dientes, sintió el otro golpe venir.

Pero aquel esperado golpe nunca llegó.

La menor entreabrió sus perlas celestes, sorprendiéndose al ver que Arthur sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de la morena.

\- Déjala en paz - masculló soltandola - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Estás celosa de que Emily sea más linda que tú?

La mexicana entreabrió la boca, indignándose. Ella amaba a Arthur, desde el día que lo conoció, lo atrajo su seriedad y rebelde forma de ser, pero lamentablemente... aquel corazón de piedra estaba siendo derretido por alguien más.

Arthur sujetó la muñeca de Emily y la arrastró hacia el manzano. Emily miraba el suelo, sonrojada ante las palabras del inglés.

_¿Estas celosa de que Emily sea más linda que tú?_

Sus mejillas se colorearon tanto, que quedaron pintadas de rosa pálido a un rojo manzana. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no la llamaba linda.

\- Arthur - llamó ella jugando con sus dedos - Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No tenía de otra - gruñó soltándole la mano - No podía dejar que te siguieran golpeando y tú no sabes defenderte - se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba regañándola.

\- ¡S-si sé, solo...! No debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Defenderse es un pecado? - preguntó con cierta molestia.

\- No... las autoridades lo permiten.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces - Emily bajó la cabeza - No quería hacerlo... - Arthur le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Oye! - se quejó con un puchero.

\- Por boba.

Emily infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Arthur se rió en silencio y mordió una manzana. Podía tratarla como una idiota, pero de cierta forma... _la entendía._

* * *

\- ¿Emily? - llamó Arthur con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Puedo ir contigo a la iglesia?

Emily abrió los ojos con sorpresa y atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Claro Artie! ¡La hermana Williams estará muy feliz de que me acompañes!

\- Calma calma - bromeó mientras disfrutaba el abrazo.

Ese domingo a las 9:45, Emily fue a buscar a Arthur a su casa. Lo primero que Arthur notó fue que todos los miembros usaban ropas elegantes y corbatas sofisticadas. Él odiaba las corbatas, sentía que lo asfixiaban, pero prometió usar una, algo aflojada, la próxima vez que fuera a la iglesia. Así es, Arthur pensaba volver.

Sin duda le tomo por sorpresa que el único miembro de Hombres y Mujeres Jóvenes fuera Emily. Le conmocionó un poco, al verla tan animada en las sendas que ella escogió seguir y sin ningún tipo de compañía, lo admiraba. Y le enterneció el entusiasmo que ponía Emily al compartir las clases con alguien, le supo _dulce._

* * *

Entonces la escuela quiso colisionar al saber la noticia. Emily y Arthur eran novios. Algunas jóvenes estaban enfurecidas, pues acusaban a la americana de lavarle el cerebro con eso de "la iglesia mormona". Emily se desanimaba aveces, pero siempre estaba su novio para hacerle levantar la cabeza y que una dulce sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

El último día de clases Arthur llevó a Emily de la mano a donde habían reído cientos de veces, el manzano.

\- Emily, hay unos chicos a los que quiero presentarte... - sonrió con una alegría que Emily le contagió los primeros días de conocerle - ¡Alice, Alfred, salgan de ahí!

De entre los árboles se asomaron dos chicos con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ellos son mis amigos, nos conocemos desde niños y bueno, ojala se lleven bien.

Emily les sonrió a los recién llegados sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse. Las imágenes de ella siendo burlada y molestada por sus compañeros cruzaban sus pensamientos, acusándola de fea, puritana, chillona...

\- Gracias Artie - dijo emocionada y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, que el mayor inflaba tranquilamente - Por hacerme feliz.

Y cuando todos le decía que no podía, ella, la chica de las sonrisas, vio su sueño hecho realidad.

_Amigos._


	2. ¿Y la travesía se repite?

**¿Y la travesía se repite?**

\- ¡Adiós mamá! - se despidió una joven de rizos cabellos desde la entrada de su hogar.

\- ¡Adiós Amy!

La pequeña, idéntica a su madre, emprendió su viaje a la escuela. Al verla suficientemente lejos Emily dejó su falsa sonrisa y se apoyó en la puerta de la casa, suspirando. Ese día su pequeña Amelia asistiría a primero medio. No podía dejar de temer por su hija ¿y si se burlaban de ella? ¿Y si la trataban de la misma forma... que hicieron con ella cuando era más pequeña? Se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Su Padre Celestial podría ayudarla? Ella y Arthur, oraron, por ella, deseaban que su hija tuviera un feliz año escolar. Pero Dios no siempre contesta las oraciones... cuando uno considera que es el tiempo correcto.

\- ¿Emily? - escuchó ella la suave voz de su marido.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo? - preguntó la menor mientras se relajaba en su abrazo por la espalda.

\- Salí de vacaciones hoy, tontita - regañó besando su cabeza.

\- Lo siento, la escuela me tiene estresada...

\- ¿Acaso irás tú?

\- No... - dijo evitando la mirada.

\- Emy tienes que relajarte, Amelia estará bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi madre me dijo lo mismo cuando empecé yo... y para que te digo como fue - hizo un mohín que provocó que su esposo suspirara.

\- Amy estará bien, ¿recuerdas? Oramos por ella.

\- Arthur ¿diecisiete años y aun no entiendes como funciona?

\- Oye, sé que solo interviene cuando lo considera necesario...

\- ¿Ta dá?

\- De acuerdo - terminó soltándola - Eres una pesimista desquiciada, debería darte un zape en la cabeza por lo terca que eres.

\- Bien, hagamos esto, si la molestan en clase nos partimos a Utah - decidió.

Emily siempre había querido vivir en Utah, la mayoría de los miembros de la iglesia SUD vivían ahí, además tenía viejos amigos y familiares, se sentía aceptada.

\- A mi me gusta Londres...

\- Es injusto que tú elijas donde quedarnos.

\- ¿Trabajo? - apuntó lo obvio.

\- Pide un traslado.

\- Ay Emily - suspiró profundamente, aquellos caprichos que le concedía a su amada - Si Amy tiene problemas nos mudamos - decidido y hecho.

Así paso una semana. Amelia llegaba a casa contando lo bien que le había ido en la escuela, los amigos que hacía y los profesores que se ganaba por portarse bien en clases. Emily poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, quizá Arthur tenía razón, los chicos de ahí no eran como los que conoció en la secundaria.

* * *

\- ¿Arthur? - llamó Emily en la oscuridad de su vacío. Grande y oscuro. No oía nada, y la pequeña luz a lo lejos no le permitía ver a su alrededor. Achicó los ojos, creyó ver a alguien conocido.

\- ¿Allen...?

Como si fuera impulsada por la velocidad del tren apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde se presentaba la luz, rápidamente.

\- Emy, ¡largo de aquí! - gritó Arthur desesperado mientras corría hacia ella, planeando empujarla hacia la oscuridad.

\- ¿Arthur? What happen? ¿Y Amelia?

\- No... - sus palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió un abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello.

\- ¡Arthur! - Emily intentó ayudarlo pero rápidamente la apresaron por los brazos - ¡Suéltenme!

La menor vio con horror como dejaban de sujetarlo para tirarlo al suelo. Le propinaron fuertes patadas en la espalda, en el estómago, en el rostro. Arthur sangraba por la nariz.

\- ¡Arthur! - gritaba inútilmente la americana desde el lugar donde la afirmaban. Un leve gemido de dolor huyó de sus labios cuando la apresaron con aun más fuerza sus muñecas.

\- ¡Emily! - gritó Arthur sintiendo su pequeño corazón acelerándose por el miedo. _Su tesoro_ \- ¡Suélt-tenla, bas-bastardos! - un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo callar, e inevitablemente caer al suelo. Escupió sangre, temblando, ¿miedo? ¿ Quizá dolor?

Impotencia.

Se puso temblorosamente de pie y trato de mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¡Su... suéltenla! ¡Déj-jenla en paz! - rabió enrojecido por la ira, más lo único que escucho fueron risas, le enervaron el alma.

\- Tranquilo amigo, esto esta por terminar - dijo roncamente Allen mientras se subía laés mangas.

Emily sentía que sus lágrimas caerían ante la conmoción de ver un inodoro frente al inglés.

\- ¡Malditos! - exclamó Emily desde el fondo de su garganta, hundían la cabeza de Arthur en el agua. Era... tan humillante - ¡No lo toquen! ¡Conmigo tienen el problema! ¿Oyeron? ¡Conmigo!

Jalaron el cabello de Arthur permitiéndole toser agua, pero apenas alcanzó a respirar cuando nuevamente lo hundieron bajo el frío liquido transparente. Emily gritaba y se sacudía con fuerza, Arthur tragaba cada vez más agua. Hasta que una vez volvió a salir a la superficie, dejó de jadear.

\- ¡Arthur!

Las risas de Allen se detuvieron y las personas que afirmaban a Emily desaparecieron. La americana corrió hacia el cuerpo intacto del mayor. Lo tomó en sus brazos con sus lágrimas humedeciendo los azulados labios del inglés.

\- Artie - lloró besando sus labios - Artie.

* * *

\- ¡Emily! - gritó Arthur obligándola a despertar.

La menor se levanto rápidamente con el sudor cayendo por su frente.

\- ¡A-Arthur!

\- Emily, tranquila - le aclaró rodeandola con sus cálidos brazos - Fue una pesadilla.

Emily lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras leves sollozos salían de sus labios.

\- Cre-creí que habías muerto - titubeó secándose las lágrimas, su rostro azul aun le hacía temblar.

\- Tranquila Emy, no paso.

Arthur tenía razón, eso no había pasado. Debía enfocarse en lo importante.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, no tuvo más pesadillas. Pero Emily dudaba, tenía aquella impresión de que algo estaba fallando, y si había aprendido algo, era a nunca dudar de esa impresión.

\- Hola Amelia, ¿cómo has estado? - dijo ella después de que la menor llegara de la escuela - ¿Amelia? - preguntó dando la vuelta para verla.

Amelia tenía un ojo morado.


End file.
